


Redemption

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Sabal has gone power-hungry, but Ajay is determined to make him see his own errors. Unfortunately, the night is darkest before the dawn, and Sabal has his own plans to make Ajay see the light.





	1. Dissent

“Brother! You’re late.”

“Sorry.” I didn’t want to come, Ajay thought to himself glumly.

“Sorry? That’s all you’ve got to say for yourself? We’ve been waiting for you, Ajay, and you let us all down. Are you sure there’s nothing you want to add?”

“Yeah. Got held up by some royal army guys.”

“I’m sure,” Sabal replied icily, turning away. “Well now that you're here, we need to get you up to speed. Amita’s people have been spotted organizing a rebellion.” Ajay scoffed.

“Really? Amita’s people, or people who happened to like Amita’s vision for Kyrat? And while we’re at it, what are we calling a rebellion? I think last time it was ‘wanting more space for farming’, wasn’t it?” Sabal glared at him, emerald eyes colder than ice.

“Does it matter? You have your orders, now follow them. Get down there and kill every last rebel.” Ajay did nothing.

“...Unless you think you’d do a better job as king? What do you think? Planning on usurping the throne? Perhaps the real rebellion is right under my own nose, hm?” Ajay scowled, turning away to go take out the next village of innocent ‘rebels’.

“Report back to me when you’re done.”

“...Why?”

“Because I gave you an order, and I expect you to follow it.”

“...Whatever.”

This was Ajay’s life now. He killed innocent people every day for Sabal. They had sided with Amita, and now that Sabal had won the war, he wasn’t giving them the opportunity to change their minds. The slightest complaint was cause for death in Sabal’s mind. Amita’s people were allowed to live only if they accepted the conditions they were forced to live in. Those conditions were bleak. Sabal knew they had supported Amita, and so the land was given to his supporters, any clothing, medicine, food, or other essentials went to Sabal’s people first, and Amita’s supporters were given whatever scraps were left, if there were any. Ajay had seen the conditions firsthand, and they had nothing. He knew it was only a matter of time before Sabal started ordering their executions for no reason. Maybe he already had.

Ajay hated it, but he almost believed death WAS the better option for these people. Better than living under Sabal’s thumb, after all. Did he really think that, or was he just killing these people to stop himself wondering if he shouldn’t put a bullet to his own head? Ajay shook himself. He wasn’t suicidal, he knew that. Besides, it didn’t matter. As Sabal had said, ‘you have your orders, now follow them’. After he followed his orders, Ajay’s usual habit was to go straight back to his home and ignore any attempts at communication, which Sabal allowed. Perhaps he figured he should allow Ajay some measure of freedom, or he might actually rebel. That was what made this business afterwards so strange. Sabal knew better than to call him back immediately after he executed innocent people. Ajay wasn’t in a talkative mood afterwards. Whatever this was, it must be important.

“Sabal.”

“Welcome back, brother.” Ajay bristled like he always did when Sabal called him brother. They had stopped being brothers a long time ago.

“So, Ajay. Status report.”

“I murdered a bunch of people, ‘congratulations, brother, you’ve made Kyrat stronger’, more bullshit about my father and what a guy who died twenty odd years ago would have wanted, blah blah blah, you’ve successfully sucked my dick for no reason, now what do you want?”

“What I want,” Sabal stressed, striding forward, “is to know where your loyalties lie.” Ajay's gaze shifted and Sabal grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into those eyes again.

“You show up late for meetings, you’re argumentative, every time I give you an order I have to argue and press to get you to obey...I think your loyalties are drifting, Ajay, and I don’t like it. If you have complaints about how I do things, then by all means, speak up, brother. You think Amita’s drug country would have been better, don’t you? Would you be happier if I sent Bhadra to fight in the army?”

“I don’t think Amita’s vision was better for Kyrat, I chose you because I thought you would be a good leader, but you’re NOT.”

“So you DO think you could do a better job ruling Kyrat.”

“I don’t want to rule the damn country, I want you to do your damn job, and do it properly! Murdering people over a difference in opinion is NOT how a proper kind does things!” Ajay was shouting already, a lot of frustrations being let out all at once.

“And you think I should let Amita’s people, people who murdered their own countrymen, get off free?”

“You already murdered Amita’s people! Or do you not remember traumatizing a little girl for life?”

“As I said before,” Sabal nearly growled, “she is Tarun Matara now. Eventually she will understand. If this was going to be a problem you should have said so then.”

“I’m so sorry for not speaking my mind,” Ajay snapped, “I was a little busy reeling from the fact that a man I TRUSTED and RESPECTED was MURDERING INNOCENT PEOPLE!!”

“THEY WERE NOT INNOCENT!”

“Their only crime was disagreeing with you!”

“Their CRIME was BUTCHERING their own brothers and sisters, their own countrymen, and for what? Because they thought Amita would do a better job ruling Kyrat than I? I understand a disagreement, but I do NOT understand murdering your own countrymen! We needed to be fighting PAGAN, not ourselves, and that dissent that Amita brought needed to be squashed out! I’m sorry you failed to see that included Amita as well as everyone that wanted to start ANOTHER WAR the DAY after you won the war with Pagan! I’m sorry you didn’t see the problem, but I have FIXED IT and I will NOT be made to regret my decision!”

“FINE! But you yourself just said you UNDERSTAND disagreement! Then why the hell are we STILL FUCKING KILLING PEOPLE?!”

It went on like that for hours, and the only reason it didn’t continue into the night was because Ajay’s voice cracked, unused to the shouting, and he couldn’t get it back again. Sabal clearly had more experience with yelling than Ajay did, his voice was just fine. The unexpected weakness on Ajay’s part however, was a shock to Sabal. The way he put a hand to his throat and the concern in his eyes mellowed out any glare he tried to direct at Sabal worried him. Ajay was never weak. Ever. The hours of shouting had clearly taken a physical toll on him, and Sabal sighed, guilty that he had been the one to cause it. He would burn the whole country to the ground before raising a hand against Mohan’s only son. As it turned out, raising his voice had a similar effect. Ajay had shouted himself hoarse, and wouldn’t be speaking for the next few days at least.

“...Let’s continue this another day, brother,” he said, his voice much calmer, “I forgot that you don't have years of experience with yelling at people. I’ll make you a cup of tea to soothe your throat.” Ajay glared at him, but the concern for his own voice made it more of a grudging acceptance of the tea than anything even remotely threatening. Still, just because Ajay had lost his voice didn’t mean he had lost the argument, and they both knew that.


	2. Time Apart

“Here, brother, your tea.”

“Stop calling me that,” Ajay snapped, voice hoarse.

“Stop talking, you’ve damaged your voice enough,” Sabal snapped back, though his voice was much gentler, “...Drink. You’ll feel better.” Ajay took the tea, glaring at Sabal all the while, and took a sip. It was warm, and Ajay detected the taste of honey which coated his throat and made him feel better almost immediately. He opened his mouth to thank Sabal but decided against it, nodding.

“You’re welcome, brother.” Ajay shuddered, slouching back into the couch and focusing on his tea.

“I didn’t mean to make you lose your voice.” Ajay rolled his eyes, saying nothing. Sabal sighed, sitting next to him.

“Ajay…” He paused, sighing again. Ajay clearly wasn’t listening, so he decided to just let it be. He would convince Ajay that this was the right thing, but perhaps it would be best to just let it be until Ajay simmered off. Hopefully that would be before his voice recovered so he had a chance to explain himself before Ajay could shout back at him.

Ajay had recovered a few days later, but Sabal was no closer to earning Ajay’s understanding. 

“Just stop talking,” Ajay had snapped at him, walking away, and Sabal sighed. Perhaps he’d pushed too far? He knew Ajay would be going back to Mohan’s house, so he vowed to not contact Ajay until Ajay reached out first. Whether that was tomorrow or months or years from now was up to Ajay.

Sabal had expected to wait months before he heard from Ajay again, but it was really only about two months before his radio crackled to life and Ajay’s wary voice filled the room.

“Sabal?”

“Yes, brother?”

“...Why haven’t you called me?”

“I don’t need you for every little uprising in Kyrat, Ajay. Besides, I’ve upset you, and I decided it would be best if I let you be for a little while. I think it’s been good for both of us, if I was completely honest.” Ajay paused.

“Good for both of us?” He asked, “What do you mean?”

“Well, I let my temper get the best of me last time, and I figured the next time we discussed things it would be helpful if we had a degree of separation so emotions wouldn't be running so high.”

“...Okay…” It was clear Ajay didn’t believe him.

“...What have you been doing? Just ordering other people to go out and do your dirty work?”

“It’s dirty work, but it needs to be done,” Sabal prompted gently, “And yes, I do have more to the Golden Path than just you. I’ve even gone out myself a few times.”

“...You have?”

“You thought I was above getting my own hands dirty? I’m disappointed, Ajay. Yes, I went out and squashed a few rebellions myself...with the help of some other soldiers, of course. I’m afraid even I’m not good enough to go out and crush rebellions singlehandedly like you. ...That’s why we need you, Ajay, that’s why I need you.”

“Because I’m good at killing, yeah, thanks for bringing up fucking PAUL again, I really needed that. Back to you crushing your own rebellions, was this more of Amita’s people?”

“Of course it was. They royal army is practically nonexistent. Most of Pagan’s foreign mercenaries left the country when he did. What about me crushing my own rebellions?”

“Well...you went into the villages?”

“Yes…” For the first time, Sabal truly wasn’t sure where Ajay was leading this conversation.

“You...saw the villages? Were actually inside them?”

“Yes again. When I said I got my hands dirty, I meant it.”

“So you saw where Amita’s people lived.”

“Yes.”

“And…?”

“And?” Ajay sighed.

“They're living with nothing, Sabal. You don’t think they might be happier and less willing to ‘rebel’ if you gave them a few more scraps?”

“Perhaps, but supplies are scarce, Ajay.”

“But you think it might work.”

“I am not going to waste what little supplies we have squandering them off to people who aren’t contributing to the wellbeing of the country!”

“Fine, then give me what you give everyone else, and then give the extra to Amita’s people.”

“You deserve more than everyone else because you did more than anyone, myself included, to save this country!”

“And I’m telling you right now I don’t want it. Give it a month or so. Maybe more. If conditions don't improve then I’ll admit to being wrong and we’ll try something else.”

“No, Ajay. Besides, Amita’s people are getting more than they were before.”

“...They...are?”

“Of course they are. It’s a natural consequence of having fewer people who support Amita still around. Even the little bit of supplies they do get - that I give very generously, I might add, considering the treason they committed - goes much farther when there are fewer people the supplies need to go to.” Ajay fell silent.

“...Ajay? Still with me, brother? ...Ajay? Ajay? ...I’ll call back in an hour or so. Really, Ajay, I don’t see what the problem is. Amita’s people betrayed the country. Anyone who was loyal to me knows they don’t need to fear living in poverty like that, and once the last few loyalists are squashed out Kyrat will be able to begin a time of peace and prosperity.”

Unbeknownst to Sabal, Ajay was already out the door of his home, heading in secret to the villages - more like slums - where Amita’s people were living.


	3. Two Sided

Ajay spent his weeks off helping Amita’s loyalists flee the country. Most agreed, of course they did. He had a couple of the loyalists dress up like Golden Path soldiers, and drive a Golden Path-emblazoned car. They picked up Amita’s loyalists and drove right over the border without question. That Sabal still had Durgesh Prison up and running was a lucky guess on Ajay’s part. They drove over the border, on the way to Durgesh, and nobody suspected anything. Of course, Ajay himself never made the trips over the border, that would raise the alarm immediately. All of Amita’s people knew he was helping them escape. The Golden Path was blissfully ignorant. Rather, they didn’t particularly give a fuck that a bunch of Amita’s people were vanishing without a trace. So much the better for Ajay and his plans, to be honest.

It carried on like that for weeks. Ajay had a lot of Amita’s people safely over the border into Patna with their passports and some money to help them out. They could make their own living, free of Sabal’s tyranny.

***

Ajay was standing slightly into the wilderness, as was his habit. He couldn’t be seen when the “Golden Path” put Amita’s people into the trucks. Ajay watched in satisfaction as they climbed into the trucks and were safely driven away. Another village safe from Sabal, another job well done. Suddenly he felt a sharp pinch in his neck, but even as he groaned from the pain he felt all of his strength slip away from him, and he sank to the ground. He was completely gone in seconds, without even the slightest hope of fighting back.

***

He was cold. So cold. It was never this cold in Kyrat. Words flashed in his mind, words from a voice he thought he’d never hear again.

“Falling dream? A lot of people fall around here...most of them don’t wake up.” 

Durgesh. Ajay gasped, coming to with a start. He was still groggy from whatever he’d been injected with, but he forced his way back to himself, shaking off the last of the heaviness. It was the same as the last time he was here, the bars on one side, empty, frigid air and instant death on the other. Except he wasn’t alone. And he wasn’t free to do as he pleased like last time. 

He was chained up, arms bound behind his back and chained to the wall. He was free to get up and walk a few steps, but only about the area of his prison cell. And he was the lucky one.

There were three other people in his cell. Two men, one woman. Their hands were shackled directly to the wall, all they could do was squirm. He recognized them as three of the people that had left in the truck mere moments before he had been knocked out. Clearly they had been captured and the Golden Path now knew that he had been aiding their escape. But how? Sheer dumb luck?

“I’m disappointed, brother. I thought we had gotten past the point of no return. You secured Jalendu instead of destroying it for a reason, after all. I’ll admit, I had thought we were starting to mend things, but that was just to throw me off the scent, wasn’t it? You played nice so I wouldn’t suspect you were secretly concocting this plan to get Amita’s people out of Kyrat, am I right? You’re much more manipulative than I gave you credit for, Ajay, and I suppose it’s my own fault for thinking you were naive because you were raised in America. I won’t make that mistake again, I promise you.” Ajay looked again towards the cell door, and Sabal was there, looking a little more bundled up than Ajay was used to. Gloves, a scarf, his typical jean jacket replaced by something that looked a lot warmer…

“Please don’t misunderstand, Ajay, I don't want you to freeze to death, nor do I intend to keep you here indefinitely. You do, however, need to be taught a lesson. I want to make sure it sticks. You’re free to get up and move around. Tell me, what do you see?” Ajay eyed Sabal warily, struggling to get to his feet without his hands to help him. His eyes wandered over the landscape, finding it the same as last time. The prisoners with him were alive and unharmed, but smart enough to stay silent. His cell was the same...Sabal stepped out of the way as he walked towards his cell door, finding his chain allowed him just enough room to stand in the doorway, but not pass it. He looked around. In the three or so cells he could see, he saw about twelve people chained to the walls much like the three others in his cell. They were all Amita’s people. Ajay felt a different kind of heaviness sink in as he realized some of them he had sent over the border weeks ago.

“What…? But...But I…”

“Sent then over the border into Patna. And you did. Some of them had family in India they moved in with, some of them started businesses to make a living around the country, some of them fell to the slums of Patna, despite your best efforts...Make no mistake, Ajay, it was a remarkable effort, and you really couldn’t have done anything differently...but the fact of the matter is, I caught up with them all in the end. Every single person you sent over the border is now back here in Durgesh...with the exception of those who have since frozen to death. “That’s what this place does to weak men,” you said. You mumbled it in your dreams after we rescued you. Clearly those who perished were weak. I see now why Yuma was so fond of this place, it really does provide a clear line between the strong and the weak. Either you survive or you don’t. But, I digress. I mentioned a few of those you sent away moved in with family. Those families have been executed for harbouring criminals, knowingly or not.”

“But...But Sabal…”

“They were innocent? It’s always the same argument with you, Ajay, and I’ve long since grown tired of it. We’re not here to discuss their guilt or innocence, we’re here to discuss the consequences of your actions. I am the ruler of Kyrat now, and nobody can challenge me, not with the Tarun Matara at my side. You need to understand that, second in command though you may be, that includes you. I respect your opinion and take your desires into account, but you cannot openly oppose me, not now, not ever. Kyrat suffers when we do not present a united front, and it paves the way for another war. I cannot let that happen. You fought so hard to put an end to Pagan, I can’t believe you want another war, either. We must have peace, and for that to happen, you need to learn to follow my lead when I give an order. ...I’ve let this pattern of insubordination go on longer than I should have, and so I must punish you all the more severely for it. That, at least, I am sorry for. If I had nipped this problem in the bud it wouldn’t be so painful for you now, but you must. Learn. This is the price you pay for opposing me.” Sabal stepped forward, grabbing one of the prisoners by the hair, and pulling her head back. 

“Wait! Sabal, don’t-” Two more Golden Path soldiers stepped in as soon as he tried to rush at Sabal, and they held him back with little trouble considering his arms were already tied behind his back.

“Sabal, don't! Don’t do this!” Sabal reached forward and dragged the blade across the woman’s throat, and Ajay sank to the ground as she slumped and her blood started to pool across the ground.

“Sabal...please…”

“When Kyrat is divided, people die. Only when we are united can we have peace.”

“People were dying anyways, I had to save them-”

“And now they’re dying faster. Because of you. In the end, all you’ve done is made things worse for the people you were trying to help.”

“Because you decided to kill them instead of spare them!”

“You think I’ve chosen this? You think I enjoy it? I see now, this is all Amita’s fault. She’s haunting me even from her grave. You think if she wasn’t directly attacking someone, she wasn’t doing any harm, is that it? Amita was cunning, brother, and so are her people. They lie, and cheat, and take liberties, all to gain a tactical advantage they can use to hit you where you’re weak. That space for farming I so cruelly denied Amita’s people? It was right next to an outpost they could have easily overpowered if they’d been stealthy enough. They would have, too. Each day they were creeping closer and closer, testing the boundaries. I stopped the problem before it became a problem.” He stepped towards the next person.

“Sabal...please...they haven’t done anything…”

“Of course not. I won’t give them the chance to. What’s that saying you Americans are so fond of? “You either die a hero or live to see yourself become the villain?” I’m letting these people die as innocent civilians.” He slashed the man’s throat, and Ajay slumped further.

“They...were going to...attack the outpost?” Sabal smiled, moving to crouch in front of Ajay, lifting his chin up.

“There...do you see now, brother? You’re changing your tune, trying to make me think you’ve seen the light. You think this is what I want to hear, and you think I’ll stop killing once I’ve made my point. Amita, and her people, do the same thing. They told you they wanted more space for farming, they told you they were the victims, so you would get them out of the country. Once outside, they would procure guns, bombs, ammo...and storm into Kyrat a fully-armed attack force. You would never help them out of the country if you knew what they were truly planning, so they told you I was killing them for no reason to earn your pity. Just as you, now, are saying you understand so I’ll stop killing.” Sabal shook his head.

“I’ve seen Amita’s tricks too many times to be fooled by them. And you're using the same tricks you’re being fooled by. I’ll make you understand. You’ll understand when I’m done. Once you really, truly, understand...then we can help Kyrat prosper, side by side.” He stood, moving and slitting the last man’s throat. Once finished he stood, eyeing Ajay with what appeared to be genuine pity in his eyes.

“You’re hurting too much to be hearing anything right now. I’ll give you some time here, to think, and reflect. If you need me, just call to one of the soldiers outside, and they’ll come get me. I won’t let you freeze here a second longer than it takes for you to see the truth of what’s been happening. Ajay...the moment you start to understand, call for me, alright?” Ajay was slumped on the ground, head bowed. He gave no indication that he’d heard, and certainly didn’t bother to respond.


	4. Bursts

He didn’t know how long he spent ‘thinking’ in Durgesh. It was long enough that the blood of the people Sabal killed froze, and long enough that Ajay lost all of his strength, to the point that they released him from his shackles, completely secure in the knowledge that he wouldn’t have the strength to stand, let alone mount an escape attempt.

At first he refused the possibility that Amita’s people could have been mounting any kind of rebellion, or even thinking about it. The fact that there was an outpost nearby was completely irrelevant. That Amita’s people outside Kyrat would have gathered arms was just baseless suspicion. As time dragged on, doubts started creeping into his mind. Had Sabal really been pushing back rebellions this whole time? Had he simply been too convinced of their innocence to listen?

As days passed, more of Amita’s loyalists froze to death in their respective cells. As days turned into weeks, they started succumbing to starvation. Ajay was the only prisoner being fed here. Ajay started giving them his food, but when they killed each other fighting over the scraps he stopped. He gave them food one at a time, each portion of his meal went to a different person, but then they started yelling insults at him. Some offered to pass the food to their farther cell companions and then ate the food Ajay passed to them. Sabal had been right; Amita’s people - some of them, at least - said whatever they thought Ajay wanted to hear, manipulating them into giving them what they wanted. Eventually Ajay stopped giving them food altogether. Soon enough, Ajay was alone, accompanied only by the knowledge that he had let these people die. That he had signed their death warrants the day he offered to help them escape from the country. Their deaths, and the deaths of any family or friends they had been staying with, were his fault. Not one of the people he had tried to help had survived Sabal’s all-consuming need for vengeance against Amita.

Sabal started visiting him then. Once everyone else had died, Sabal visited to keep him from going mad from the solitude. He even instructed the guards to talk to him. If he refused that was his choice, but he wouldn’t be completely deprived of human contact.

Footsteps on the stone floor of the prison told him he had a visitor.

“You were just here, Sabal,” Ajay said without rolling over. Ajay was lying on the ground, too dispirited to move unless absolutely necessary.

“It’s...not Sabal…” His interest was definitely piqued now. Deciding in an instant this stranger was worth the energy needed to move, Ajay rolled over, forcing himself into a sitting position. He looked poor and unkempt, a sure sign that he was one of Amita’s supporters, but he was bundled up in a coat to keep him warm and had walked freely in here. A confusing combination. 

“Ajay, I...I’d like to talk.”

“Okay…” He had no idea who this man was, or why he wanted to talk to him.

“I don’t know where to begin…”

“Start with what you want. Spit it out.” Ajay didn’t particularly want to talk. He didn’t want to be in the presence of one of Amita’s people, not when their deaths still weighed heavily on his conscience.

“I...want to say I’m sorry. I know that isn’t nearly enough, but I need to say it anyways.”

“For what? I don’t even know you.”

“I...Ajay, I swear, I give you my word, on my very life, I had no idea what would happen. I...I just...I couldn't bear the idea of being forced from my country with the others…”

“I...never forced anyone to leave the country. They left voluntarily.”

“Because they had no other option. But I could not bear the idea of being separated from my homeland. Not even in desperate times such as this. I love Kyrat, and I wanted to stay here, wanted everyone to be able to stay in their country. I thought if we laid low things would smooth over with Sabal and we could eventually live in peace.”

“Okay? I don't understand what this has to do with me.” Ajay stood. He wasn’t sure where this conversation was going, and somehow that made him edgy enough to want to get up and pace away the jitters.

“...I…” The stranger sighed heavily.

“I...It was me. I told Sabal.” Ajay felt his mouth drop open.

“...Told...Sabal...what?” He had to hear it. He had to hear for certain, to know he wasn’t just filling in blanks with the wrong answer.

“I...told Sabal...about you helping us across the border. I told him where you’d be, what city you would move next, how you were doing it...I just wanted us to live in peace. I promise, if I had known...I had no idea Sabal would kill everyone. I knew he would kill the few he captured when he caught you, but I thought he would leave those who had already fled. ...But he didn’t. He hunted down every single person you helped, and killed them, their families, and anyone who was even remotely close to them. Those deaths...are my fault. I...And then he locked you up here...The suffering you have endured, all because of me...I pray you can find it in your heart to forgive me.”

...Forgive…? Forgive? Everything, everything that had happened...the people Sabal killed outside of Kyrat, the throats he slit in front of Ajay to punish his disobedience, the many he forced Ajay to watch as they froze and starved to death, the weeks of guilt, of knowing his attempts to help had only made things worse, the way he sank deeper and deeper into depression with each death until he no longer had the will to move…

...All because this man...didn’t want to flee his country like the rest. Countless dozens of people lost their lives because this man wasn’t willing to leave his home. Ajay suffered for weeks in this frozen hellhole because this man blew the whistle to Sabal.

...And he wanted forgiveness?

Ajay grabbed the man by the coat, turned around, and shoved. His screams were cut off surprisingly quickly as he struck against a rock face jutting out from the otherwise sheer cliff. By the time his guards had turned around to see what the commotion was about, the man was already dead and probably at the bottom of the mountain, his body forever lost.

They looked surprised, shocked beyond belief, but as the seconds passed Ajay stopped worrying about retaliation. If nothing else, it was clear Sabal still didn't give a fuck if Amita’s people died. Sabal’s words echoed in his mind.

“Now you kneel before the Tarun Matara asking forgiveness? Hm? No. NO! Where was that forgiveness when you BUTCHERED your brothers and sisters?!” 

This man had done the same thing. Offered up his own people to the slaughter, begging forgiveness when they were slaughtered. He betrayed his own people, and the only reason he felt remorse was because it ‘didn’t go according to plan’. Had all gone well...that man would have gladly let those people in the last truck die, to save his own skin. 

...Suddenly Ajay understood why Sabal hadn’t been in a very forgiving mood that day at Jalendu. The sudden shift in viewpoints was...jarring, to say the least, and Ajay sank to the ground, his temporary burst of energy gone again.

“...Call Sabal...please…” he murmured to the guards, putting his head down on the stone ground and starting to cry.


	5. Marshmallows

Sabal stepped into Ajay’s cell and saw a confused and broken man. He was very different from the Ajay he had seen mere days ago, the one who had still tried to argue for the innocence of Amita’s people. He saw a change in the guards, too; they looked restless and uneasy. Something must have happened. But what?

“Ajay…” he ventured, and Ajay curled up on the ground, shrinking into himself. Ajay had definitely started to see reason, enough was enough. He pulled Ajay into his arms, whispering promises of a warm safehouse and a hot bath and hot cup of cocoa for him. 

“I’m sorry, Sabal…” he whispered, and Sabal held him all the tighter as he lifted him into his arms. No matter who they were, nobody could walk out of Durgesh on their own power after being a prisoner there. Not even Ajay.

“I didn’t mean to...it just...happened...I was so angry…” Sabal didn’t have the first clue what Ajay was talking about; the guards’ communication to him had only said ‘I think Ajay’s ready to come home,’ a vague statement if there ever was one. He hadn’t bothered asking because he had heard Ajay’s sobs in the background, and the guards had asked him to hurry. 

“It’s alright, Ajay, I understand,” he murmured, shushing him again, “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I didn’t believe you…”

“You didn’t understand. How could I have expected you to, when you’ve only been here a few months? Of course Amita would portray herself as an innocent victim, I was foolish to expect you to simply take me at my word that Amita was Pagan Min personified. I could never fault you for that piece of your heart that yearns to help people, ever. I understand why you did what you did, and I forgive you. You see now why I did what I did?” Ajay nodded.

“Then of course I forgive you. Now rest, Ajay. Durgesh is a place meant to wear down the will of even the strongest people. We can talk more when you’ve recovered.” Ajay nodded, his eyes already starting to close. They made it to the car, and Ajay gave a halfhearted mumble as Sabal buckled him in the back, falling asleep mere minutes after they drove away.

“...Ajay. I made you some cocoa.” Ajay stirred. He was lying in bed in a safehouse he didn’t recognize. He was cold, but it was nowhere near the bone-deep chill of Durgesh. 

“...Sabal...?”

“I’m here, Ajay.” Sabal stepped into his field of vision, smiling.

“Welcome back. I didn’t want to wake you, but I figured you might appreciate some hot cocoa.” Ajay sat up, groaning, and Sabal handed him the cup. It even had marshmallows in it, Ajay noticed with a small smile that fell off his face immediately. He’d killed somebody. Sabal had locked him up in Durgesh so he would learn that all of Amita’s supporters needed to die. He’d learned his lesson, but he wasn’t happy about it, not even close. He wouldn’t feel better until they had talked. He took a sip of the cocoa, appreciating the warmth.

“...Thanks.”

“Of course, brother. Now, you can take a hot shower in my washroom, and then you can go back to sleep if you’d like.”

“I’ll...finish my cocoa first.”

“I didn’t mean right now,” Sabal said with humour, “I meant whenever you’re up to it.” Ajay nodded, feeling a little silly.

“Safehouses...don’t normally have showers…”

“You are correct. This is my home. Which reminds me, your home should also be fitted with a shower. I'll get it done as soon as I can, alright?” Ajay nodded, but then he set his cocoa down with a sigh, not wanting to drink it anymore.

“...Alright, Ajay?” A bit of a silly question, considering what Ajay had been through recently, but Sabal suspected it was this mystery event he didn’t know about that had Ajay out of sorts.

“I just...can’t get him out of my head.”

“Who, brother?”

“The guy you sent to visit me.”

“I...I sent no one to visit you, brother. No one. I...hate to ask this, but...are you sure he was really there?”

“Depends. Did one of Amita’s people blow the whistle on what I was doing?”

“...Yes...A man named Bishal came to me because he didn’t want to be forced to leave his country.”

“Then I’m sure.”

“He came to visit you?”

“Yeah. Told me everything. Told me that he would have been totally cool letting everyone on that last truck die, but apparently you hunting down and killing everyone that had already made it out wasn’t part of the plan, so he came to apologize and ask forgiveness.” 

“And...you weren’t forgiving, judging by your tone.” Was that what Ajay had meant? “I didn’t mean to, it just happened, I was so angry.” Had Ajay…?

“Of course not. I shoved his ass off the cliff.” 

...Well, that was his answer. 

“I just...he would have been just fine with letting those people die. They were Amita’s supporters, the same as him...and he didn’t have to leave the country, he knew that! He could have stayed if he wanted, but he didn’t like that others were leaving so he blew the whistle, sacrificed all those people on the last truck, and for what? Because he didn’t like...what? How I was doing things? He didn’t like how everyone else was doing things? And he was fine with THOSE people being sacrificed, but he comes to me and says “Look, Ajay, I know Sabal’s been murdering everyone left right and centre, and I know I told him that a bunch more of Amita’s supporters had left the country, but I swear, I had no idea that Sabal, who has been murdering people left right and centre in Kyrat, would start murdering people left right and centre OUTSIDE of Kyrat too! I had no idea! How was I supposed to know he would toss you in Durgesh for betraying him? I thought the man who’s been murdering people left right and centre would be forgiving! I had no way of knowing, please forgive me!” I...I SUFFERED, in that prison, for WEEKS! I had to watch people I wanted to help starve to death! I was the REASON they starved to death, because they couldn’t stop fighting over food! So I stopped feeding them...And then...Those people you killed, the people who froze, and starved, and all the people in India, the innocent families that were killed...and everything I suffered in Durgesh...because he didn’t like how I was doing things and shot off at the mouth without considering the consequences? And he wanted forgiveness? FORGIVENESS?” Ajay slumped back against the couch.

“...Do you know what I was thinking when I killed him? I was thinking of you. What you said. “Now you kneel before the Tarun Matara asking forgiveness? Hm? No. No.” That was what I was thinking, how much those words applied, and...how I understood finally...where you were coming from when you said them…” He sighed. “I just...I was so...offended, I guess...that he would come to ask forgiveness after all the suffering he caused. So I just killed him. He can talk to all the people his actions killed, and all their families, and ask THEM for forgiveness. I personally wouldn’t forgive the son of a bitch for what he did, but it’s not my decision now.” He scoffed out a laugh suddenly.

“That’s what you meant when you sent me to kill Amita, right? “It’s not for me to judge her now”, that’s what you meant? All of these things you did, and said, that I hated you for...suddenly they’re all falling into place. Everything you did makes perfect sense...and I hate it. I don’t...I don’t want to be somebody who kills people…”

“Neither do I, brother, neither do I. It has to be done, though. Some crimes...are unforgivable. Some crimes cannot be judged by mere humans. In those cases, we let Kyra, in all her divine righteousness, decide to forgive...or the appropriate punishment.”

“...Not sure what I think about all this Kyra stuff, but...everything else I get. I just wish...you didn't have to...lock me up in Durgesh for it. I wish there was another way for me to have understood.”

“I cannot help but echo that sentiment, Ajay. I prayed to Kyra every day for you to understand quickly, so that I could bring you back home where you belonged.” Ajay nodded, finally picking up his cocoa and starting to drink it again.

“...I like the marshmallows,” he said with a small smile, “They were a nice touch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever start a story with one ending in mind and then have the ending turn out to be THE EXACT OPPOSITE?!  
> ...I'll write a similar story with the "good" ending, I promise. Keep this story bookmarked, though, because I plan to write an epilogue for it following this ending.


	6. Epilogue

“Brother! You’re late.”

“Sorry, Sabal. Leftover royal army assholes were trying to hijack one of our supply trucks.”

“Not too much trouble, I hope?”

“Course not. Squashed them like all the rest.”

“Good. Be sure to write up a report for later, but we have bigger problems for right now. Amita’s people have been spotted organizing a rebellion.”

“Okay, I’ll take care of it.”

“And, Ajay? Once you’re there, you'll find someone wearing a green headband. She’s one of our spies, make sure she escaped unharmed.”

“Spies, huh? Sure, will do.”

“If there’s any trouble, the code word is Tuco.”

“Got it.” Ajay did nothing.

“...Alright, Ajay?”

“Huh? Uh, yeah. I’m fine.”

Sabal would never dream of telling Ajay this, but spies he sent into villages where Amita’s people lived had reported back that Ajay was known as the ‘weeping angel of Death’. When he came to kill Amita's people, he cried along with those he killed. Sabal wasn’t going to bring it up. Ajay understood, but that didn’t mean he had to be happy about it. He got the job done, and that was that.

Eventually though, it was finished. Amita’s supporters were all killed. Some switched sides to avoid the conflict and earned Sabal’s trust, but the vast majority were killed. And then it was over. Supplies were distributed to everyone, nobody starved or froze, the land was converted to farming, the tea plantations were restored to their original purpose, and the money Amita had been so incessantly worried about started flowing in. They didn’t even need to sell drugs to do it. The arena was repurposed for non-lethal, unarmed hand-to-hand combat that ended when one party yielded. Durgesh was finally closed down and destroyed. Sabal let Ajay blow up Durgesh personally. 

It took a long, long time, longer than Ajay would have liked, but eventually...there was peace. Kyrat became just another poor-but-happy country that nobody particularly cared about, and that was just how Ajay wanted it.


End file.
